Russia vs Italiya
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Entonces yo quiero dormir con Germaniya" Demando Rusia. Oneshot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mía. xU

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve~ Germania<em>, ¿Qué haces?" Preguntaba con curiosidad la chica, mientras comía su gelato favorito.

"_Roshia-san_ vendrá por unos días" Le contesto su amigo Japón, quien se encontraba limpiando la casa al igual que el alemán,

"¿_Per che_?"

"Sus jefes quieren crear una amistad entre _Doitsu_ y _Roshia-san_"

"Pero _Russia_ da miedo" Lloriqueaba la chica.

"Solo será por unos días" Recalco el alemán, quien se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

"Iré a comprar unas cosas" Aviso Japón y se retiro de la casa.

"_Ve~ Germania_, si no te agrada_ Russia_, ¿Por qué vas a hacerte su amigo?"

"Es una orden de mi jefe, yo no pedí esta misión y tampoco puedo quejarme mucho, ¿esta bien?" Contesto Alemania sin más. "Voy a darme una ducha, _Russland_ esta por llegar"

"_D'accordo_" Murmuro la castaña, algo desanimada y triste.

Termino de comerse su gelato y se dirigió a la sala de estar para tomar una siesta en el sofá, pero se vio interrumpida al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. "_Ve~ ¡Ciao…!_" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la rusa y el trió de bálticos frente a ella.

"_Privet_" Saludo la chica y entro a la casa, seguido por los tres temerosos bálticos que cargaban con las maletas de la chica y saludaban algo temerosos.

"_Germania_ no esta en estos momentos" Aviso la italiana, quien cerraba la puerta y se giraba a ver a los invitados.

"¿No tardara mucho en regresar?"

"N-No lo creo" Comenzaba a sentirse algo intimidada Italia.

"Bueno, esperare en el sofá, ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer?"

"_Ve~_ ¡Enseguida!" corrió hacia la cocina a preparar pasta.

"_Italiya_" Llamo Rusia, al parecer sin importarle que la italiana estuviera ocupada preparando la comida.

"¿Me llamaste?" Corrió la castaña de regreso a la sala de estar.

"¿Podrías prender el televisor?"

"Pero el control remoto esta frente a ti, en la mesa" Señalo Italia.

"Pero soy una invitada" Decía con inocencia la rusa.

"_Ve~_ Creo que es cierto, no quiero que _Germania_ se moleste conmigo" Se inclino a la mesa a tomar el control remoto, encendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar un canal interesante para la chica.

"Bueno, ¿necesitas algo mas?" Dejo el control remoto en su lugar en la mesa y se dirigió a la chica.

"No, eso es todo" Contesto, algo distraída pues había comenzado a ver la televisión.

"Entonces regresare a la cocina" Se giro y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Rusia le hablaba de nuevo.

"¿Ahora que ocurre?"

"¿Puedes cambiar el idioma a ruso?"

"_Sì_" Volvió a tomar el control remoto de la mesa y tecleo algunos botones hasta que el idioma cambio a ruso. "…Regresare a la cocina" Mintió la chica y se dirigió a la habitación de Alemania.

Alemania, quien apenas había terminado de vestirse, se giro al escuchar la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta. "¡_I-Italien_! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes esperar a que salga?" Exclamo el alemán con un sonrojo en la cara.

"_Russia_ esta aquí" Aviso la italiana cansada.

"Oh, _danke_" Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a con la rusa.

Felicia se dejo caer en la cama del alemán, agotada y decidió tomar una siesta.

***Ludwig Beilschmidt***

"Siento hacerla esperar,_ Russland_" Llego a la sala el alemán y se disculpo con la chica una y otra vez. "Espero que _Italien_ no haya sido una molestia"

"La verdad no, fue agradable su presencia. Por cierto, estaba preparándome pasta hace unos minutos"

"Yo me hare cargo de eso" Asintió el alemán con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida.

En el interior, agradecido por que Felicia lo hubiera ayudado con Rusia.

***Pocas horas mas tarde***

"_Itaria-kun_" Sintió que alguien le agitaba el brazo para despertarla.

"¿_Giappone_?" Se despertó la chica y bostezo. "¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?"

Japón sonrió tiernamente y se levanto de la cama. "_Doitsu_ me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿no tienes hambre? Quedo un poco de pasta"

"_Ve~ Sì, grazie_" Se levanto la chica de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

No pudo evitar notar que Rusia y el trió de bálticos seguían en la sala de estar, platicando con Alemania y Japón uniéndoseles a la conversación, aunque Lituania algo temeroso de Alemania.

"¿Cuáles son nuestras habitaciones?" Interrumpió Estonia.

"_Kolkolkol~_"

"¡Ah! Permítame llevarlos a ellas" Insistió Japón, quien se marcho con el trió de bálticos.

***Felicia Vargas***

Se había terminado de cepillar los dientes y se había quitado su ropa hasta quedar en su ropa interior, debido a que Alemania siempre le decía que no durmiera desnuda.

La italiana salió de la habitación a buscar a Alemania, lo encontró de espaldas, pues estaba indicándole a Rusia cual seria su habitación, Italia sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos y acurrucando su cara en la espalda del rubio.

"_Ve~ Germania_, vamos a dormir, ¿_Sì_?"

"¡_I-Italien_!" Contesto el rubio con un sonrojo en la cara algo avergonzado.

"¿Duermen juntos?" Pregunto Rusia.

"_¡N-Nein_!"

"¡_Sì_! _Germania_ es muy cómodo y muy cariñoso cuando dormimos juntos, además no me gusta dormir sola y _Giappone_ no quiere dormir conmigo.

"Entonces yo quiero dormir con _Germaniya_" Demando Rusia.

"¡¿_Was_?"

"_Ve~_ ¿_Per che_?"

"Como tu dijiste, el es muy cómodo, ¿entonces por que yo no puedo dormir con el? No seria justo. _Kolkolkol~_"

"¡Entonces yo dormiría sola!" Lloriqueaba la italiana, abrazando más a Alemania.

"¿Así tratas a tus invitados, _Germaniya_?" Pregunto la rusa, ignorando a Italia.

"¡_Nein_! Pero si usted tanto lo desea, mi habitación esta al fondo del pasillo" Suspiro al ultimo el alemán derrotado.

Rusia no dijo nada y se marcho a la habitación de Alemania, este iba a dar su primer paso, pero Italia se lo impedía.

"_Italien,_ suéltame, _bitte_. Solo será por hoy" Se giro para ver a la chica.

"_Ve~_ ¿Pero con quien dormiré?"

Alemania se sonrojo un poco ante esa mención y se aclaro la garganta. "Debes aprender a dormir sola"

Italia soltó a Alemania algo triste y suspiro. "_Ve~ D'accordo, bouna notte Germania_"

"_Guten Nacht_" Se incline a besarle las mejillas a Italia, causando que esta se sonrojara y sonriera con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

Se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Alemania salto en sorpresa al ver a Rusia en ropa interior.

"¡L-Lo siento!" Exclamo avergonzado.

"Esta bien" Dijo Rusia, quien se quitaba su bufanda y la dejaba sobre un sofá cercano junto a su gran abrigo.

Esperen, ¿significa que Rusia solo usa ropa interior bajo ese gran abrigo?

"_Scheisse_" Pensó Alemania, incomodo con la situación.

La rusa y rubio se acostaron en la cama, Alemania se aseguraba de estar lo mas lejos posible de la chica.

"_G-Guten Nacht_"

"Igualmente" Susurro la chica y cerro los ojos.

***Minutos después***

Ludwig no podía dormir, pues le era incomodo estar tan cerca de Rusia, mas cuando la chica insistía en abrazarlo mientras dormir, pero siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de sus brazos.

Se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación con cuidado para que Rusia no despertara. Camino hacia la habitación de Italia, aun sin hacer ruido. Se escabullo en la cama causando que se despertara la chica.

"_Ve~_ ¿_Germania_?" susurro Italia, aun con sueño mientras abrazaba al rubio.

"_J-Ja…_" Hizo el alemán lo mismo. "Felicia, _danke…_"

"¿_Per che_?" bostezo, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Alemania trago fuerte y sintió su cara enrojecer poco a poco. "Hacerte cargo de _Russland_ en mi ausencia"

"_Ve~_ No es un problema" Alzo la vista para dedicarle un beso en los labios de Ludwig. "_Bouna notte_" Volvió a su posición inicial y se quedo dormida.

Alemania sin poder ocultarlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerro los ojos para dormir junto a su italiana favorita.

* * *

><p>Pf, aunque siga y siga publicando OneShot's parece que nunca acabaran. xD Nee... Ya no escribire Yaoi. Ahora solo sera con paises Fem! xD<p>

Lean mis demas fics~?:O


End file.
